Talk:Team Orochimaru
Tetsu Hyūga The unnamed Hyūga Clan member's name should be "Tetsu Hyūga" (テツ日向) as seen in here, from the "Naruto Shippuden Episode 386". From the list, he looked to be the only Hyūga appearing. Would it be enough for an article?--Omojuze (talk) 18:14, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know if we even consider the third guy as a Hyuga. I think there was some resistance since it was too speculative the last time this was discussed. If I remember correctly, that is. Norleon (talk) 18:36, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::In that episode he was also shown more up-close and he is definitely a Hyūga as he does have a Byakugan.--Omojuze (talk) 18:38, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Though I was glancing through the episode in search for Tokara's last name, but it appears that he's not even on the list. So, I don't believe that we can use the list as credible info. So, this is just more for asking for opinions on this.--Omojuze (talk) 18:42, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Ok, he is Tetsu Hyūga :-) Who wants to create this page? --Sharingan91 (talk) 20:05, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, in episode 343, when the table with genin names for second exam is shown (about 7th minute), the names of Anko's team members aren't fully visible, but we can see first katakana from each of their names: ア, サ, マ, so neither would match with Tetsu.--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:10, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::^This. All we know now is that Kabuto's sensei and the other dude's first name starts with "se" or "ma", although we don't know which kana belongs to who. This could go into the trivia section, if anything. Norleon (talk) 22:28, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Actually, those letters for those names could have been added randomly. That member may very well be named Tetsu. I highly doubt they had a real name in mind when they put those random letters on the board. The page should be made with a trivia note mentioning the random letters. Munchvtec (talk) 12:51, May 12, 2015 (UTC) @LeafShinobi. I think that, In episode 343, when the table with genin names for second exam is shown (07:07), the names of Anko's team members aren't fully visible, but we can see first katakana from each of their names: ア (アンコ= Anko), サ(??=Kabuto's Sensei),the third kanji could be テ(テツ=tetsu) we see only a small part of the Kanji XD, in episode 386 (05:59) you can see it better. However, we should create the page on Hyūga Clan's shinobi. we have enough material for his article, then he's a pupil of Orochimaru. I think that if we seek among the names(episode 386), we can also find the name of Kabuto's sensei(his name begins with this kanji "サ").--Sharingan91 (talk) 13:03, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :Personally, I'm against the creation of an unnamed character, as the Hyūga has not played any significant part in the story. Also, the list does appear to not be credible as quite a few names are missing from it. I was also trying to look for Ebisu's last name -- couldn't find it.--Omojuze (talk) 13:05, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ::We have plenty of unnamed character pages. Take freakin Blue B's doctor for example. Munchvtec (talk) 13:08, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :::@Sharingan91 Those are katakana, not kanji. That aside, the katakana for te (テ) does absolutely not look like a ma (マ), like we can see on the board. Surely they were put there randomly by the anime team, the manga does only show a "ア" (a) for A'nko, that's it. Now if we want to create an article for Tetsu Hyuga based soley on his appearance and the name on the board, but are going to ignore the team-members' broached names on the team vs team-board, we would be big hypocrites. Let's not do that. Norleon (talk) 13:12, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Lets just go through them all. if the character has a name and an image then that warrants a page according to all of you guys. Munchvtec (talk) 13:14, May 12, 2015 (UTC) For the plot of the manga Tetsu Hyuga isn't a character important. He is a character only anime and as for all the other characters appeared in the anime, we should create its own page. ^_^ In these episodes, we see only this member Hyuga and he is framed several times.--Sharingan91 (talk) 13:29, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :I know that much hints towards that guy really being Tetsu Hyuga. However, can we be sure that really no other Hyuga was participating in the exams? Can we see the entire board with all the names on it or are some not shown due to the camera panning? I know it's nitpicky, but if we want to collect tiny pieces of evidence to form a legit article, we should be sure to discuss anything that speaks agains the creation first. Norleon (talk) 13:39, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ::After watching the scene carefully, I can say that the entire board is shown and there's no other Hyūga beside Tetsu in it.--JouXIII (talk) 23:43, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Can anyone who can read Japanese confirm? --Bio havik (talk) 01:43, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::The problem is is that Tokara is not on the list while he should be so the list is probably just a collection of random names, unfortunately. --Ghostrick142 (talk) 11:28, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Beside Kakashi, Rin and Obito, there's Anko, Ibiki, Hayate, Asuma, Kurenai, Aoba, Raidō, Gai, Genma, Manabu Akado, Tsuzumi Sarugaku, Kumade Toriichi and Hyūga Tetsu. The rest of names seems to be random, although some of them are names that have appeared in manga and anime(for example Midori and Gennai).--JouXIII (talk) 13:39, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I'm pretty sure I wrote down all names from that list in some forum thread. I'm also pretty sure that we don't reply to dead discussions. ;) • Seelentau 愛 議 14:52, January 4, 2016 (UTC) OVA I did not see any member of that team except for Orochimaru this OVA… → [[User:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'Rafael]] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'U. H. S. U.']] 02:55, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :wut?--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 03:27, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::In Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes, any member of this team appear… → [[User:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'Rafael']] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'U. H. S. U.']] 03:35, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::maybe Anko? idk--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 03:47, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Neither her… → [[User:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'Rafael']] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'U. H. S. U.']] 03:58, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Remove the OVA debut then. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 04:35, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Tetsu Hyūga 2 Since we apparently decided that he is a Hyūga Clan member, shall we create the article as tetsu was the only Hyūga appearing on the board? Munchvtec (talk) 07:11, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Was it confirmed that the person was a Hyūga? Featureless eyes was a trait of the clan no one said it was exclusive to them.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:07, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I read the discussion above and it's odd that the article says a Hyūga clan member whilst i assumed they decided he wasn't :/ Munchvtec (talk) 01:55, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :::If he looks like a Hyuga, then yes. But if he's nothing like the clan, then remove. --''Saju '' 10:55, June 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::It doesn't look like an consensus was reached with them Munchvtec. Some argued that it was just a collection of names.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:38, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::I know that. My main question was: Why is he listed as a Hyūga in the article itself if no consensus was reached? Munchvtec (talk) 11:41, June 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Hmm... I guess at the time it was assumed he was Hyūga, since in the anime he has brown hair and featureless, lavander eyes like most Hyūga have... After rewatching episode 343, however, during the fight between Team Orochimaru and Team Ibiki, the "Hyūga" didn't have Byakugan activated. Also, as said above, when the table with genin names for second exam is shown (about 7th minute) in the episode 386, the names of Anko's team members aren't fully visible, but we can see first katakana from each of their names: ア(A), サ(Sa), マ(Ma), so neither would match with Tetsu(テツ). So basically what we have is unnamed character that looks like Hyūga, but isn't confirmed to be one and whose name is unknown because of contradicting informations in the anime. Thanks, Studio Pierrot, you really thought this through, didn't you? (-_-) --JouXIII (talk) 13:11, June 28, 2016 (UTC) The letters were chosen randomly imo. The names, they were probably a little more thorough with. Maybe we could treat it like the whole "Boruto has Byakugan" thing. Munchvtec (talk) 13:15, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :Except the katakana are same in both episode 343 and episode 386, ア(A), サ(Sa), マ(Ma). So if Tetsu really was TeamOro!Hyūga, either Sa or Ma would've been changed to テ(Te). But it hasn't, so... --JouXIII (talk) 13:22, June 28, 2016 (UTC)